h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
H2O: Just Add Water: Season 3: Episode 03: Keep Your Enemies Close
Keep Your Enemies Close is the 3rd episode in Season 3 of H2O: Just Add Water. Plot Cleo applies for a new job at the Marine Park as an assistant dolphin trainer with some advice from Bella. When Cleo and Bella discuss Cleo's new job, Rikki doesn't seem to sure that it is a great idea since Cleo will be around water, dolphins, and people, which could result in exposing their secret. Cleo's soon in over her head when she catches Will innocently swimming with Ronnie the dolphin in the holding pool. He's a natural and has Ronnie leaping through the air to show Cleo that he has been teaching Ronnie and not just causing trouble. Cleo's supervisor Laurie is impressed with Cleo when he sees Ronnie do the amazing leap – apparently at her instruction since Cleo can't reveal that Will is underwater. He arranges Cleo to join the main performance show. After hearing Nate's latest love song at rehearsal in the café Rikki fires the band. Bella spars with Rikki, thinking it's her she's really upset with – until she finds that the issue is really with Nate and his being tone deaf. Cleo feels pressured when she's certain she won't be able to retain the job. Will steps in to help her and Cleo wows the audience with her main performance. Bella and Rikki come to an understanding: the band can stay as long as Bella continues as the lead singer. Bella rounds off a busy day with a terrific performance at the café earning thunderous applause. Trivia *Cleo gets a new job at the marine park. *Zane is shown to almost be as tone deaf as Cleo. It's shown when it leads him to almost hire Cleo, when Bella is sick. Allusions Notes *Song Featured: "I Believe" Quotes :Rikki: He (Nate) hit on you yet? :Bella: (Laughs) "Yes, yes he has. :Rikki: You poor thing, don't worry the nightmares will stop.. in a day or 2. ---- :Nate: If you wanna get with me, you better line up ladies! Line up ladies! If you wanna love letter from me. You better sign up ladies, you better give me your address. I can't wait to meet your parents. I can't wait to meet your dog! :Bella: Uh, Nate, Nate um, Nate. That's horrendous! :Nate: Yeah. Yes. That's what I said to Rikki when she tried to force me to add it to our set list. :Bella: I still can't believe she fired us. :Nate: Me neither. But hey, look on the upside! We're on this together. (He rests his head on her shoulder) :Bella: What you doing? :Nate: Um, comforting you? ---- :Kim: Come on, Cleo! You're a natural! Credits *Rikki Chadwick - Cariba Heine *Cleo Sertori - Phoebe Tonkin *Bella Hartley - Indiana Evans *Lewis McCartney - Angus McLaren *Will Benjamin - Luke Mitchell *Zane Bennett - Burgess Abernethy *Nate - Jamie Timony *Kim Sertori - Cleo Massey *Laurie - Matthew O'Kine *Lead Guitarist - Jarreau La Castra *Bass Guitarist - Remy Hii *Marine Park Manager - Tanya Hockman *Donald Sertori - Alan David Lee *Ronnie - Colin the Dolphin Gallery File:Cleo At Marine Park.png File:Cleo And Lewis.jpg File:Cleo and ronnie.jpg File:Cleo 2.jpg File:Laurie.png File:Will And Ronnie.png File:Will Standing.jpg File:Will Swimming With Ronnie.jpg File:Will At Marine Park.png File:Nate.jpg File:Nate Singing To Bella.jpg File:Nate And Bella.jpg File:Bella And The Band.jpg File:Bella And Nate.jpg File:Nate2.jpg File:Nate Is Back.jpg File:Nate Pointing.jpg File:Nate Train.jpg File:Bella and cleo.jpg File:Bella Singing.png Video Category:H2O Just Add Water Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes